No hoy
by TulipanAzul
Summary: ESTOY HARTO DE SER LA SOMBRA DE ESE CONEJO! esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso! hoy seré YO! el que lidere... oh... eso creo... (BAFFY)


Tuli~ Tuli~ Tulipán! Hola a tod s! de nuevo yop! Ahora es un poco mas largo ya que bueno... me emocione con esta hermosa pareja :v LEL lo siento... Pero miren que yo sí lo ame...

Ahí se los dejo pa' que me critiquen un rato ok? xD GRACIAS POR LEER!

BAFFY

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- PV DAFFY .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ESTOY HARTO! FURIOSO! ENOJADO! QUE DIGO ENOJADO! ESTOY MAS QUE ENOJADO! – Gritaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Warner, era el colmo de los colmos, algo que no podía soportar – QUE TIPO DE SACRILEGIO ES ESTE!? – Decía mientras aventaba todo a mi paso – YO! EL GRAN DAFFY! ME VIENEN A SALIR CON ESTA RIDICULES! – No era para menos!

Apenas entre a la sala de los hermanos W. Para una "Charla" sobre mis nuevos proyectos cuando me empezaron a bombardear con ofensas y cuestiones sobre el "CONEJO", ¡NO ERA MENOS QUE ME ENOJARA! Ese maldito conejo de nuevo se metia en mi fama solo para arrebatarme el aplauso que merecía, los fans, la mercancía, entre otras cosas…

- eeeeeh~~ ¿Por qué tan enojado Daffy? – menciono un orejón y fastidioso conejo recargado en la pared

- NADA DE TU INCUMBENCIA DIENTON! – grite entrando a mi camerino cerrando de golpe la puerta

No podría ser posible que ese conejo me ganara en todo!  
Me ganaba en la fama de W.B.

Me ganaba en las mujeres

Me ganaba en fans

Me ganaba en premios

Me ganaba en la…. Cama….

AAAGG! Era fastidioso de solo pensarlo! NO! NO HOY! HOY SERIA DIFERENTE! HOY MINIMO SERIA EL HOMBRE EN LA RELACION! HOY LO HARE! Hoy….

- No creo poder hacerlo- dije tapando mas mi rostro con la capucha de la chamarra estando enfrente de una Sex Shop.

Si soy sincero esperaba tener debajo al conejo, y esto parecía una buena idea… pero aun con los lentes oscuros, la gorra y la chamarra con capucha me sentía…. RARO….

- Que haces daffy~~~~ - Dijo una voz femenina haciéndome saltar mirándola sonrojado

- Q-que-que haces a-aquí L-lo-lola! – grite pareciendo enojado sintiendo como mi tartamudeo y mi cara sonrojada me delataban

- Bueno, eso es una mejor pregunta para ti no? – Sonrió victoriosa- será que…. vienes aquí? – menciono señalando la tienda

-CLARO QUE NO! Q-QUIEN QUISIERA E-ENTRAR AHÍ! – Mentí agradeciendo que no hubiera gente en la calle a esa hora, de por sí el lugar estaba escondido pero aun así llegaban a pasar cinco o seis personas por día….

- Bueno, en realidad yo… - Sonrió sonrojada moviendo su cabeza de lado como si lo que ubiese dicho era que quería ir a una dulcería, algo demasiado normal…

- Que? – pregunte secamente mirando la sonrisa de la coneja

- Bueno~~~ No tengo novio, y con eso de las entrevistas, el modelaje, el trabajo, al apariciones, la entrega de premios, no tengo mucho tiempo para intimar… - rio bajando sus orejas

- e-entonces…. – me sonroje. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con esa coneja tan rara?

- Me supongo que vienes por algo para Bugs no? Ven! Entra! – dijo contenta jalando mi brazo mientras entrabamos a la tienda.

Tenía un color rojo pasión adentro, no era muy estridente pero tampoco pasaba desapercibido, tenían imágenes de las cosas y un catalogo para cada tipo de gustos. Era la primera vez que iba a uno de esos lugares y realmente me sentía muy fuera de lugar (y no exactamente por la ropa) si no por lo poco que sabía sobre el tema.

- Buenas tardes me llamo Sasha y soy la encargada ¿Gusta ver nuestros catálogos o tiene un pedido ya hecho?- dijo una zorrita con ropa llamativa mientras se acercaba a nosotros

- En realidad venía por "eso" – dijo Lola con tono cómplice

- Oh, claro Lola, ahora te lo traigo- comento saliendo por una puerta

- Te conoce? – pregunte pasmado

- mmmh~ crees? –sonrió

Dijo tu nombre no?

- Bueno, creo que fue una mala idea, me largo… - comente sonrojado y molesto con mi propia y absurda decisión

- Oh, nada de eso! – abrazo mi brazo- ahora elegirás algo y te iras… - comento- no me quieres dejar quedar mal no? Mira! Ven! – jalo mi brazo a un estante con catálogos

El catalogo que ví estaba marcado con letras rojas "Especiales para cada cartoon" justo al lado de otro para humanos

- Veamos…. ¿Qué animal es Bugs? – pregunto tontamente

- Un… conejo? –dije

- oh! Claro! Igual que yo! –rio y comenzó a buscar – ando pensando en otras cosas, lo siento- dijo parando en unas hojas del catalogo grises- Aquí esta! Conejos cartoon…

Aunque parecía absurdo era de esperarse que hubiera muchos artículos para conejos ya que existían muchos cartoon con el parecido de uno…

Había todo, desde correas S&M hasta labiales vaginales o juguetes de mal gusto que llegaban a parecer bizarros como muñecas inflables o algunos aparatos que llegaban a ser demasiado dolorosos…

- Creo que si fue mala idea… - comente sorprendido y asqueado

- Nada de eso, solo busquemos… Swe-e-t~ - Comentaba mientras buscaba aquella palabra.

Claro aquella parte se dividía en "S&M", "Fetiches", entre otros mas raros… llegue a notar un traje de colegiala en todo el movimiento de hoja y un tipo raro de juguete S&M. NADA BONITO

- Aquí esta! Sweet "Para la noche mas dulce!" – sonrió la coneja como sabiendo lo que diría, cosa que solo me espanto mas queriéndome alejar

- O-ok… Bueno lola es un disgusto haberte conocido, me largo- dije jalando mi brazo, ¡NO ME QUEDARIA MAS CON ESA LOCA!

- Na-da de e-so Da-ffy~ - Canturreó mientras tomaba mi brazo estirando demasiado el suyo- no te iras sin un regalo para Bugs, ¿Qué no quieres celebrar bien tu aniversario? – comento sonriente

A-aniversario? O-oh! DEMONIOS! Era el aniversario de nuestro noviazgo! De nuevo se me paso!

- UG! –queje recordando aquella fecha que ya no debía de olvidar

- Lo olvidaste

-Claro que no… p-pero le conseguiré algo mejor

- Claro que no, lo olvidaste

- Que no!

- Que si

- En verdad no!

- Entonces… ¿No le compraras algo?

- . . .

- Lo olvidaste

- BIEN, BIEN! Comprare el estúpido juguete…. – comente regresando de mala gana delante el catalogo sonrojándome con cada pequeño juguete…

- Oh! Que tal este? – menciono señalando un labial vaginal

- Sabes que somos bueno…. machos… verdad? –comente esperando no descubrir mas loquera en ella

- Oh~ claro, lo lamento pensaba en mi- rio volviendo a ver- ESTE! – Esta vez señalando un lubricante afrodisiaco "Sabor intenso"

- . . .

- Y este! – comento señalando un dildo con forma de zanahoria

Ese no se veía tan raro… era la viva imagen de una zanahoria como las que Bugs solía morder solo que con un control aparte…

- Entonces ya decidieron? – Comento Sasha llegando con nosotros trayendo una pequeña caja negra- aquí esta tu pedido – dijo entregándole la caja a lola

- GRACIAS! Y si, queremos el 4603 A y 2940 C – Sonrió sin preguntarme primero caminando a la caja

- Tarjeta o efectivo- pregunto Sasha sacando una bolsa negra y metiendo las dos cosas que pidió Lola a mí nombre

- Efectivo- comento

- espera… n-no he dicho nada – dije mirando sorprendido

- De todas maneras no creo que traigas dinero- rio astuta mientras me quejaba

- ESTAS DUDANDO DE MI!?  
- Daffy~ estoy segura que ibas a decir algo como "Esto esta carísimo! ES UN DESPERDICIO!" – Me arremedo moviendo sus brazos- verdad?

- C-cla-claro que no!

- Bueno… toma – Dijo dándome la bolsa mientras ella pagaba

- mmmmh

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habíamos salido de la tienda entre risas y burlas por parte de Lola y Sasha en cuanto a mi relación con Bugs, realmente ahora no sabía que hacer ¡PERO NO! ¡ERA EL GRAN DAFFY! ¡Algo se me ocurriría!

- Bueno, adiós Daffy~ suerte! – me abrazo para después dejándome con una bolsa negra y mi cabeza sin ninguna idea.

Ya estaba caminando por las calles mirando el pavimento

- Realmente que demonios voy a hacer….- Suspire

- De que Doc? – voltee espantado

- BUGS! – Grite

- emmm… así es viejo….

- oh, digo, hola… ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- Bueno esa es mi pregunta ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No se supone que te fuiste enojado a casa? Esperaba que ya estuvieras ahí – Dijo relajado sacándome un quejido

Me estaba esperando? QUIEN SE CREE!?

- Bueno, estoy bien gracias… no tenias por que preocuparte~ - dije mirándolo burladamente ¡NO ME DEJARIA VENCER!

- En realidad, como es nuestro aniversario quería invitarte a cernar…

- Eh? – Volee con los ojos iluminados - ¿Tu pagaras?

- Daffy… Yo siempre pago – Dijo como siempre envidioso

- Pero hoy lo harás?

- Si, daffy, si….

- mmmh~ Bueno, si me ruegas tanto lo hare

- Yo no…. – suspiro- bueno como sea, vamos – camino hacía su limosina negra, la que siempre traía, entramos a ella y nos fuimos- Al Hotel principal por favor- dio instrucciones a su conductor

- Como guste señor Bugs- Contesto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta llegar al Hotel, era uno de los mas lujosos donde solo las estrellas iban y tenías que hacer una enorme y absurda reservación por mas de medio mes de anticipación

- llegamos- menciono el conductor

- Gracias, te hablo cuando te necesitemos- menciono mientras abría la puerta pero freno al verme- ¿No dejaras tu bolsa? – pregunto

- eh? – Realmente se me olvido por completo

- La bolsa, la bolsa negra… ¿Qué traes ahí Daffy? – Pregunto

- Aaaaah~ nada, nada… - dije sin dudar. Realmente no sabía si utilizarlo o no- como sea, vamos, mencione dejando la bolsa tirada en el suelo de la limo.

Bajamos y nos dirigimos al restaurante del hotel mientras Bugs me llegaba a mirar de una manera sospechosa

- Que? – pregunte fastidiado

- Que tenias en esa bolsa?

- Nada que te interese Orejón….

- mmmh~ Sabes Daffy si me compraste mi regalo de aniversario no esta mal~ aunque sea algo absurdo – rio relajado mirando hacia adelante

- Q-QUE!? – Lo mire sonrojado viéndome interrumpido por un pingüino con traje

- Buenas noches señor, ¿Tiene reservación?

- Si, al nombre de Bugs Bunny…

- Claro señor pero aquí no se permite la entrada sin traje

- Que? –Pregunte mirando enojado al tipo, LO QUE FALTABA! Un pingüino diciéndome que usar….

- Wooow wooow~ pero si es BUGS BUNNY! Hola, hola señor~ ¿Hay algún inconveniente?- llego otro pingüino ahora mas alto

- Este…. No tienen traje jefe- dijo el primer pingüino

- Ohh~ disculpen la mala educación de mi ayudante, por aquí por favor- dijo señalando adentro

Bugs ni siquiera se inmuto, nada, toda la platica paso como si no hubiera pasado nada mientras que a mi me castro el primer pingüino con sus estúpidas reglas

- Pasa algo doc? – pregunto mientras caminábamos por las mesas

- Por que elegiste este Hotel tan tonto? – pregunte enojado

- Tranquilo, no hay nada de malo con el duck~, es solo sus políticas, dijo mientras entrabamos a un cuarto continuo

- Políticas, pueden meterse sus políticas por el….- calle justo al momento de entrar al cuarto continuo, parecía un sueño.

El cuarto estaba cubierto por adornos tan detallados y solo tenia una mesa al fondo donde se lograban ver dos sillas acomodadas una delante de otra con una mesa decorada con flores raras y coloridas mientras se veía como la luz pasaba por los ventanales, tan hermoso….

- B-bugs…. – tartamudee

- Si Daffy~ - dijo suavemente tomando mi mano mientras me veía sonriente

- . . . – no sabía que decir, era un ambiente abrumador, era como una calidez tan absurdamente agobiante que si decía algo temía arruinarlo como siempre…

- Vamos… - menciono sonriendo mas al ver mi rostro, no sabía que expresión hacía pero sabía que era una de absoluta sorpresa

Llegamos a la mesa y me senté tranquilamente en mi lugar viendo todo, todo era absolutamente sacado de esos cursis cuentos de Disney combinado con un sentimiento que no comprendía

- Le pedí ayuda a Mickey…. – Y de nuevo paso, mi mente se lleno de imágenes indeseables de ese personaje.

Era muy normal ver a Bugs con él ya que ambos eran la cabeza de las compañías. Si los Hermanos W. tenían planes con los de Disney ellos estaban juntos… COSA QUE NO ME AGRADABA PARA NADA….

- Ah si? – dije cambiando mi semblante. Era fastidioso oír de ese ratón con asteroides (cosa que explicaría sus orejas)

- Si, le dije que era para mi pareja y me ayudó- sonrió mirándome sabiendo que con eso me tranquilizaría sonrojándome. Lo logro…

Hubo un silencio largo en donde solo nuestras patas se acariciaban una a la otra, sintiendo como pasaba levemente sus dedos por mi palma provocando escalofríos por todo mi ser, mientras sonreía al verme temblar. Aunque Bugs siempre usaba guantes su tacto era cálido y muy tierno cuando quería, cosa que llegaba a moléstame ya que no paraba de burlarse de mis reacciones

- ¿Quieres pedir ya? – menciono aun moviendo sus dedos jugando con mis plumas

- Como quieras dientón- dije enojado al saber que se llegaba a burlar

- bueno~ - pellizco un poco mi palma haciéndome sacar un quejido y con ello finalizo el tacto levantando la mano para el mesero que se había quedado esperando nuestras ordenes sin decir nada.

- ¿Si? Dígame señor, ¿Qué van a pedir?- Menciono seriamente sonando bastante educado

- Bueno….

Me perdí.

Por un momento no escuche lo que dijo Bugs, lo que pidió para ambos, me concentre mas en lo que iba a hacer… recordaba los últimos aniversarios en donde quedábamos peleados por que yo realmente no me acordaba de los días que eran… hasta hace uno que casí lo pierdo….

- Doc… Duck! Daffy!- Grito sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Lo siento! –grite

- n-no importa- dijo sorprendido por lo que había mencionado- te decía que ya pedí la comida… ¿Quieres champaña?

- mmmh… - Lo vi frunciendo un poco el ceño- mientras no sea mucho- rio sabiendo que hablaba de hace un año cuando se ahogo en alcohol

- mientras no sea necesario- bromeo sacándome un bufido

Lo demás paso normal, hablamos trivialmente olvidándonos de todo, sacando un coqueto comentario de vez en cuando, tomándonos de las manos sobre la mesa, acariciando nuestras manos, sonriéndonos….

Por error (por que todos cometemos errores ¿no?) Tal vez… tome un poco mas de lo que debería…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. PV BUGS .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si me permiten sonar engreído, ya sabía que esto pasaría, Daffy lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien… era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo arruinara, cosa que hizo…

- Daffy, estás ebrio- dije algo enojado mirando como se reía el pato ridículo sin razón aparente

- Es lindo~~~ -menciono riendo

- si, si – hice una seña para que nos dieran la cuenta, no lo dejaría ahí por mucho tiempo, si lo hacía era probable que tuviera que pagar los daños que causaría…

Pague las cosas y nos dirigimos a la Limo, le hable al conductor para que nos pudiera llevar a casa, llevaba en la espalda a Daffy intentando controlar sus tontos movimientos que podían hacerme caer en cualquier momento.

- Daffy q-quédate t-tranquilo- dije esforzándome para meterlo en la limosina (cosa que no fue fácil), al final entre pisando levemente una bolsa negra que se encontraba en el suelo ¿No era la misma que llevaba al principio en la calle?

Sonreí inconscientemente al pensar que podía ser algo para mi así que abrí la bolsa solo para verme con un enorme sonrojo…

- Daffy… ¿A dónde demonios fuste? - pregunte aun sonrojado moviendo a Daffy- Daffy contesta

- Eres divertido- Era un idiota por pensar que el pato me contestaría coherentemente ebrio…

Saque las cosas de la bolsa viéndolas detenidamente, era sorprendente que Daffy comprara algo así, era aun mas sorprendente que quisiera que yo usara algo así…. Sonreí maliciosamente pensando en una manera en que esto podía ser para mi favor…. Claro ¿Por qué no? Si Daffy quería "jugar" ¿Quién era yo para evitarlo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Sin PV .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a la casa mientras el conductor se levantaba de su asiento para abrir la puerta haciendo que Bugs saliera cargando al pato en sus brazos con la bolsa encima de el

- Buenas noches- menciono Bugs haciendo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento mientras entraba a su casa, había sido un viaje bastante satisfactorio para el conejo que se la paso pensando como utilizar "aquello" a su favor.

Entraron al cuarto y Bugs dejo lentamente a Daffy en la cama y se preparo para llevar a cabo su plan, era algo no muy elaborado, se metió a bañar dejando en la mesita de noche los "regalos" de Daffy y dejo un rato dormir al ebrio pato mientras el se secaba lentamente, procurando hacerlo correctamente hasta quedar como nuevo.

Daffy al poco tiempo se despertó con un dolor de cabeza, era muy raro que durmiera ebrio, normalmente se despertaba y tomaba algo para después dormirse, pero esta vez era diferente, busco a Bugs por toda la habitación con la mirada, sin moverse de la cama hasta toparse con algo en la mesita de noche, algo que enseguida reconoció ¿Cuándo la saco? ¿Cuándo camino al cuarto? Primero que nada ¿¡CUANDO SALIO DEL RESTAURANTE!?

- Buenas…. Noches Duck- dijo Bugs saliendo del baño – Lindo sueño? – pregunto burladamente caminando hacía Daffy

Daffy sabía que algo andaba mal y no fue por el hecho de que no sabía como llego a casa, o el saber si Bugs supo lo del regalo, no, fue por el sensual movimiento de caderas que el conejo hacía al caminar moviendo su muy esponjosa colita

- B-bugs…- menciono tomando su cabeza, aun estaba algo mareado, pero sabía que no era el momento, así que de golpe se sentó en la cama mirando a su compañero- Que paso? – pregunto intentando no sonar nervioso.

Bugs lo noto enseguida, sus labios temblaban al igual que sus palabras, así que quiso jugar mas con el acariciando levemente su mejilla coquetamente- nada que no quieras- sonrio mencionando eso susurrante cosa que solo sonrojo a Daffy

-Q-que? D-DE QUE HABLAS OREJON! – contesto agresivamente levantándose, Daffy odiaba que le tomaran el pelo y eso es lo que sentía con esto

- mmmh? – Sonrió- No querías que usara eso? – dijo señalando el vibrador con forma de zanahoria

- e-ek! – quejo mirando sonrojado el objeto

- por mi no hay problema- sonrió sentándose en la cama

- e-ehhhh!? N-no digas ridiculeces! Eso es prácticamente absurdo! – grito el pato alejándose del conejo

- entonces… no lo uso? – pregunto mientras se acostaba en la cama- no quieres?

No era que no quisiera, claro que no, era que era demasiado vergonzoso para el admitir que se moría por ver como entraba la zanahoria en Bugs

- C-calla….

- Vamos~ si quieres~ -dijo pasando lentamente sus manos por su cuerpo- Anda Daffy~ ayúdame si? – coquetamente abrió un poco sus piernas

- D-DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UNA MALDITA MUJER! – Grito sonrojado mientras sentía como su miembro lo traicionaba

- Andaa~- Canturreó mientras movía sus manos por sus entre piernas

Morbo

Eso sentía aquel pato al ver las manos del conejo delinear sus entre piernas moviendo su pelaje haciéndolo desear.  
El pato intento no verse involucrado en los juegos del conejo hasta que su miembro a cierto punto fue visible para el conejo

- Vaya~ sabía que querías~ - dijo sonriente mirando la pequeña erección

- C-calla!

- Ven~ - menciono tomando el lubricante y lo vertió un poco en su pecho- quiero saber cuando hará efecto- dijo sensualmente moviéndolo por todo su abdomen pellizcado levemente sus pezones- ah! – gimoteo adrede viendo como el pato se tensaba tragando saliva- d-da-daffy~~ - jadeo moviendo mas sus manos hasta que vío que el peli-negro se unía pasando sus manos por el pelaje blanco grisáceo sin decir una palabra

Bugs sabía que Daffy era bastante tímido, por ello el siempre había sido el dominante, pero ahora que reflexionaba no era mala idea cambiar de vez en cuando, por ello decidió ser el él que se "comiera" la "zanahoria"

- haa~d-Daffy- dijo sintiendo como Daff pasaba sus dedos por los pezones de Bugs pellizcándolos un poco bajando lentamente sus manos tocando aquel delicioso pelaje cada vez mas húmedo.

Estaba haciendo efecto

Bugs sentía calor en su cuerpo, un calor que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

Daffy pasó sus manos por el miembro de Bugs sacando unos gemidos y jadeos de él, estaba encantado con los ruidos que hacía, era sumamente lascivo los jadeos y gemidos sonoros que salían del hocico de Bugs sin pudor alguno, era exquisito ver sus orejas flexionarse al gemir, cosa que solo le trajo mas ideas de las que ya tenia.

Daffy unto sus dedos del afrodisiaco y mientras con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar la oreja del conejo haciendo que este gimiera del placer comenzó a acariciar mas su miembro aplicando un delicioso masaje en la oreja.

- m-me corro~ - gimió dejándose llevar por todo, después de todo deseaba hacer feliz a Daffy con esto.

Él solo río moviendo mas rápido el miembro del conejo sintiendo como este se comenzaba a venir llenando sus plumas con un líquido espeso.

Faltaba más.

Ahora ya no había vuelta, volvió a ver el miembro revivido del conejo mientras el se preparaba untando mas afrodisiaco a sus dedos acariciando ahora el tan preciado hoyo de su compañero sintiendo como este se comentaba a dilatar

- D-demasiado~ haaa ~ c-caliente! Mmmmg! – gimoteaba mientras sentía su pelaje estremecer ante el toque del pato y no era para menos, el afrodisiaco era muy potente para bugs, en verdad ese catalogo tenia razón, al contacto con él se volvia mas deseoso, mientras que el pato no parecía tener ninguna diferencia (Bueno, mas de lo normal)

Daffy sonreía maliciosamente introduciendo sus dedos en Bugs moviéndolos levemente deleitándose con tan delicioso interior.

- Relájate~ - dijo en un tono neutro el pato mientras sentía como apretaba mas Bugs.

Por primera vez era imposible hacerle caso, ahora sentía calor, sentía lujuria, sentía todo al mismo tiempo haciéndolo estremecer, su miembro ardía, su interior aclamaba mas mientras que el pato movía sus dedos haciéndolo gemir y jadear mientras sentía necesario algo mas grande en su interior

- Y-ya mmgm! D-deja d-de jugar! Haaaa solo hazlo! – Pedía mientras se erizaba su pelaje y el Daffy lo miraba de una manera sorprendida.

Era demasiado rápido, Daffy lo sabía, no quería lastimar a Bugs, no quería hacerlo de tan manera tan salvaje, pero él pedía más. De repente miro el mueble de noche… ¡El regalo! Eso era lo que esperaba… eso era lo mejor para que no le doliera tanto, entonces lo tomo.

- Como digas… - rio malicioso untando mas lubricante en el juguete y preparándolo – Doc… - Y por fin lo introdujo causando un gemido largo y sonoro venir de Bugs… Era algo increíble.

Bugs era muy reservado en cuanto a los sonidos que hacia al hacerlo, hacía el mínimo sonido procurando no despertar a nadie ajeno, intentaba solo hacer comentarios sarcásticos o lascivos sobre Daffy para sacarle uno que otro quejido… Pero hoy no, hoy no sé guardaba nada, gemía y jadeaba cuanto quisiera, cuanto pudiera…

- Te gusta? – Pregunto Daffy sonriendo, encendiendo el vibrador y esperando algún comentario sarcástico o mínimo esperando un ceño fruncido por su parte…

- S-si! aaaaaaah! M-mas, mmmmg~ d-daffy~~~h

Por primera vez Daffy sentía que todo se nublaba, sentía la necesidad de oír mas "Maldito lubricante" pensó mientras su miembro comenzaba a escurrir si ni siquiera tocarlo.

- lo siento conejo- gruño sacando el juguete y penetrándolo de golpe sacando un quejido por parte de Bugs- mmmg! – era delicioso como lo presionaba, como su interior ardía a mas no poder mientras el se movía por el…

No pasaron muchas estocadas hasta que Bugs se corrió primero por primera vez ocurría esto, Daffy seguía golpeando su interior hasta sentir como se apretaba mas sacando un gruñido y viniéndose dentro de él….

Silencio.

Aparte de los jadeos y el sonido del vibrador cayendo de la cama, nada se oía… era una satisfacción total la que los llenaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De repente se hizo de día, despertando Daffy sintiendo la cama muy grande para el solo…

¿Solo?

- Bugs- dijo adormilado antes de bostezar, de nuevo el conejo se había levantado sorpresivamente más rápido que él dejándolo solo en la cama…

- Bugs? – Salió del cuarto bajando por las escaleras mientras miraba la planta baja

-En la cocina- menciono el conejo sin asomarse

Daffy presintió que estaría dormido hasta tarde por todo lo hecho ayer. Pero no…

- Que demonios haces conej- Callo mirando al conejo tarareando una canción mientras cocinaba algo que olía endemoniadamente bien con un delantal

- Haciendo el desayuno duck… - menciono mirándolo sonriente continuando con lo que hacía

Parecía que nada había pasado…

No.

Si había pasado algo, se notaba por la cara mas relajada de lo normal de Bugs, Daffy lo sabía, aunque sonreía era raro verlo feliz y relajado como ahora.

- mmmh…. Bueno… - menciono sin nada, no quería hacer algo que arruinara lo de ayer

- Daffy….

- mmmh?

- Gracias…- menciono sonriente mirando al pato haciéndolo sonrojar

- D-DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS AHORA!? – Menciono con tono de aparente sonrojo

- Ayer me divertí- sonrió satisfecho haciendo entender que no se refería exactamente a la cena

- m-mmg…. – trago saliva sin decir nada sonrojándose mas

Era demasiado bueno para ser un sueño~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- AUTORA

FIN! Bueno, gracias a todos...  
Realmente no sabía si ponerle "No hoy" o "¿Nuestro aniversario?" o algo así :v pero dije "El segundo se oye muy SPOILER" y yap...

AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS QUE ME AYUDAN A ELEGIR UN TEMA! ES TAN COMPLICADO A VECES QWQ ESTO VA POR USTEDES! (?)


End file.
